an uncommon love
by s2bawfa
Summary: Few years into future, Rouge has control but her relationship with Remy is..complex. They fight, kiss, curse and do some mature things, she loves him but cant trust him he loves her and wants to prove hes a new man. Is there hope? ROMY fans you will enjoy
1. Chapter 1

First off I'm getting very tired with my other stories; I don't think I will ever write another chapter for them again unless that is someone comments one telling me to. So now I'm going to write a new story with something a bit…different. Don't worry though I'm a good writer, I'm my mind, it's just that I wrote those and began all of those stories years ago and I'm a lot older now and I want to start fresh. So Enjoy.

Slowly she walked down the steep hillside her headphones blasting Sick Puppies in her ears. She would start slow on her run; take her time to enjoy herself, something that these days she rarely did. _I guess now's as good of a time as ever_ She thought as she turned up the volume till not a sound from the real world was left and then she was gone, running down the street so fast she could have given Pietro a run for his money.

Her long brown hair hung lose and danced in the wind, the white stripes that framed her pale white face were tucked behind her ears, away from her enemies ever watching eyes. _What is it I'm after searching for disaster watching my whole life flash in front of my eyes_ she sang mentally as she rounded a corner taking a different path then she normally did all the while keeping her eyes out for anything that shouldn't be. _There's always something, that someone _she thought as she found what she was looking for a shadow too big to be a alley cat and too small for a car _And now the fun begins_ she thought causing a smile to cross her sweat coated face.

For years now, since she had joined the X men she was told to cover up wherever she went and for the most part she had. But she couldn't stand it forever and slowly piece by piece she let more skin show. _"It's not like high school any more Professor Ah do have some control, why do Ah need to hide?" _ She remembered saying not even an hour ago _People these days _she thought as she watched the shadow on the brick wall next to her as it faded and reappeared farther and farther ahead of her. _An ambush? _She wondered as she finally reached a dead end.

She smiled as she stopped to take off her headphones and to catch her breath. Her chest moved rapidly, her black sports bra now dripping with sweat, her skin tight shorts clinging to her as though they were painted on. "Well" she paused, breathing heavily "It took ya long enough" she said as she turned to face the open end of the alley way to see _him _standing there a seductive smile creeping over his devilish face as his eyes traced her body.

"Ello ma chere, what's it been a week no?" he spoke as though to a lover, not an enemy

"Shut up Remy, the names _Rouge_ and don't you fucking forget it, ah aint yer chere no more!" she said and brought her right leg up connecting with his side.

"Why the hostility cher?" he asked as he threw a charged card at her missing her and exploding onto the brick wall behind her. And then faster then Rouge had anticipated he was there, his lips on hers and hands winding around her vigorously. His lips were warm and hers had been craving his so long that she lost all control and wound her hands into his hair completely forgetting her place and her anger. It didn't take long though for her memory to return to her and quickly she brought her knee to his chest which he caught with a laugh "Looks ta Remy like ya missed him cher" he said as he released her leg and jumped back out of its length.

"Drop dead Cajun"

"Ouch Cher that hurt what did Remy ever do ta ya?"

"Too much" she said and dove at him her hand powered by her poisoned skin, able to absorb and kill anyone she chooses.

"Not tonight, sorry Rouge" he said as he jumped once more from her grasp and into the air throwing down a handful of charged cards as he did. Rouge ducked but it did little to help as she was knocked against the brick wall behind her. She could feel the skin rip as she did so and then the warm familiar feeling of blood dripping down her hair and neck. "Dat blood Remy smell chere? Tisk Tisk someone hasn't been training hard enough" He said as he moved in closer to Rouge as her knees began to double and she hit the hard cold cement. He bent down lower so that he was eye level with her. Her bright green emerald eyes stared at him. He could sense the anger pouring over her as well as her pain and enjoyment. "So ya having fun chere?" he whispered in her ear, his hot breath lingering as he turned to look into her eyes once more.

There was a smile on her face as she brought her lips to his and then began to feel the familiar pull of his self being absorbed into her. "Yer such a dumb ass" she said as she pulled away and he dropped down next to her on the verge of unconsciousness. Too quickly his memories, powers and feeling began to fill her. Her eyes slowly shifted to red on black and her hands began to softly glow. She groaned as she closed her now stolen eyes "Ah always feel so _dirty_ after Ah absorb yer sorry ass why ya got ta have so much fucking sex?"

Remy groaned and softly moaned out a "_Why_" before passing out

Rouge laughed as she stepped over his unconscious body and said as she turned back on her music and started to run off again "Why'd ya even bother comin' back mon ami?" she said with her new stolen accent and then she was gone.

Not many bothered her about her eyes or hands when she reentered the house later that night. They had grow tiresome of getting the same answers out of her each time of 'go fuck yer self or drop dead' If Logan were home though he would ask but he wasn't so she went without a word to her room to shower.

The hot water from the shower head dipped over her marble white skin, her eyes were back to normal now and closed, holding back tears as she remembered months ago when there was love between her and Remy instead of murderous hatred. The back of her head throbbed painfully as slowly a few tears slipping by.

_She had not told him about her new found control yet she was waiting for the perfect moment. Tonight she thought as she slipped into her new black dress with its low cut front, drooping back and slit down the left side. She would wear no gloves tonight, no scarf, nothing to hide her perfect now touchable skin. They were going out to dinner tonight, he said he had to tell her something important and now she had the same favor to return. _

Rouge turned off the seaming water now, her skin too close to a prune for her taste. She wrapped quickly in a towel and left her bathroom to her walk in closet until she found it. The dress from that night she could still smell the red wine that she had spilled on it, the sweat from her running and the perfume that she had worn; she hadn't washed it, it's been almost two months since that night.

_She wore no makeup but a little bit of mascara and gloss tonight she would be the most beautiful women in the world, just for Remy. She took her time curling her hair and pinning it into a lose, flowing bun on her head. He loves this perfume she thought as she spread a little on her wrists and took one final look at herself in the mirror "Perfect" she said as she turned and left her room. He was already there of course, though he wasn't an Xmen just yet but Rouge was confident that soon he would be. The whole house knew now of her slight control, they were happy for her yet still worried. She was very carefully to avoid Logan's eyes as she walked down the main stairs into the entrance hall. He was closest thing to a father that she ever had and she didn't want to see how he felt seeing her in such a revealing dress. _

_Remy's eyes however confused her. She expected happiness, lust anything but anger and hurt in them. What the hell she wondered as she finally reached him "Hi" she said as he opened the door for her, not touching her still thinking that he couldn't she guessed. He was as silent as a dead man on the ride to the restaurant "Is there something wrong sug?" she finally asked but he said that he was just tired. _

Rouge pulled her night shirt over her wet hair and flopped down onto her bed, she turned to look up at the ceiling and slowly let her tears flow. They had been together for almost a year when it happened _Ah can't believe Ah was so stupid she thought_ as her tears continued to flow.

_He was quite at the restaurant as well she didn't believe his tired excuse; now he was just avoiding her "Do ya want ta dance?" she asked as the waiter walked off with their orders _

"_Can't cher" he said as he waved his hand towards her dress "ya know Remy love ya but it be cruel ta touchier him by wearing some ting like dat" _

_Rouge frowned "Ah aint tryin' ta be mean Remy Ah got something ta tell ya but Ah want ya to go first cause Ah know ya have something ta tell me." _

_Remy frowned now and looked off to the dance floor "Ya know Remy love ya cher it jus difficult fer Remy wit the whole no touching an' all"_

"_Ah no Remy that's why Ah got good news for--"_

"_Please let Remy finish" he paused fidgeting as the waiter came back with more wine. "Chere, Rouge, Remy does love ya but he jus couldn't take it"_

_Rouge paused her glass of red wine half way to her lips a few drops slipping from the rim and hitting her dress unnoticed. "Wh-What are ya saying Remy?" _

_He paused, refusing to look at her, knowing that he was about to hurt her. "Ah didn't know her, she jus was der an' Remy needed someone. Rouge Ahm so sorry." Rouge frowned hard trying her best to hold back her tears and from screaming. Inside she felt as though she was on fire and falling. "Rouge please say some ting?!" She shook her head quickly and stood up causing Remy to stand as well. "Rouge?!" He said and then it happened, before he could do anything to stop her, her bare hand slapped him hard across his face. He waited for the absorption to begin as her hand struck but all that he felt was the sting from her slap. "Cher yer-yer-"_

"_Yeah ma powers ah got control ya ass" she said as tears began to slowly fall from the corners of her eyes "About a week ago Ah was waiting till tonight ta tell ya, shame ya couldn't wait a fucking week!" She screamed and stormed off out of the restaurant._

Rouge opened her eyes, she had fallen asleep and by the looks of the sky from her balcony door it was very late into the night. She rolled over trying to get under her covers; it was too cold in her room. She sighed as she curled into a ball when she got the strange feeling as though she wasn't alone in her room. Slowly she opened her sleepily eyes and gazed into the corner of her room where a pair of red eyes beamed at her. Normally she would have become wide awake and run to him to beat him up, and kick him out of her room. But tonight she was too tired to care. Slowly he walked towards her and kneeled down next to her placing his hands on the back of her head where she had cut herself earlier. "Hold still cher" he said as he took a small cotton swab out from one of his many coat pockets and began to dab it against the open wound. She hissed slightly from its sting but didn't open her eyes, she was too tired to care _Ah still love him _she thought, _but he's such an ass _she smiled as he ran his fingers through her now slightly dry hair. He leaned his head down to smell it; he missed her too much, he wanted to hold her, to love her. He knew now that it didn't matter if he touched her or not, something he wished he would have known months ago.

"Ya alright Rouge?" he whispered taking his hand away and sitting on the floor so that he was level with her. This wasn't the first night that he had snuck into her room to check on her after they had fought or if he just missed her but this was one of the few that she hadn't kicked him out the second he had arrived. "Remy sorry he was so hard on ya ta night" he paused not sure what else to say and settled on watching her lay there wishing that he could lay with her.

"It's alright Remy" she said never opening her eyes, she wasn't tired any longer she just knew that if she looked into his eyes she was a goner and she would be lost in her feelings for him like when he had kissed her.

"Na it's not" he said and stared off into a corner of her room. Ever since that night months ago when he had confessed to Rouge what he had done and she had reviled to him that she could finally touch he had never forgiven himself. Ever since then he had tried his hardest to get back together with her yet her hatred for him stayed. It was rare when she showed this much compassion for him. "Remy jus got so mad cher, he wasn't even gonna fallow ya tonight but den ya show up wearing _that"_ he said closing his eyes in disappointment

Rouge opened her eyes and he opened his, she sighed "Ya know Ah still love ya Remy but Ahll never trust ya again, ya jus hurt ma too fucking much"

"Yeah but Remy different know, promise." He said as he took her face into his hands.

Rouge frowned and gently took his hands off of her "No Ahm different now." He sighed realizing that he had lost this battle. "Good Night Remy" Rouge said as he stood to leave

"Ahll never stop trying cher" he said "An fightin' wit you is better den not being wit ya at all"

"Remy when will you just forget about ma, Ahll never be with ya again. Yer just as _un-trustable _as Ah was _untouchable_"

He smiled coolly "You'll see Rouge, Ahll make ya see"

She opened her eyes to argue back but when see looked around she realized he was gone. She sighed, what else could she do.

Want more? lol


	2. The Battle of Hearts

I know its been a while but school comes first

I know its been a while but school comes first. Okay so the beginning might not make sense even if you reread the first chapter but trust me it will so just read and enjoy, thanks!

Rogue frowned as she stood slowly from the rubble. She glanced down at Jean who was now unconscious and trapped under a large chunk of the building that she had been thrown against. The blood from the gash on Rogue's forehead began to slowly flow down the side of her cheek mixing with the sweat from the hours of fighting. She was alone now; Scott had been taken out, Jean and Kitty too. _So much for this being an easy mission_ she thought as she began walking towards their target who stared back at her with hungry eyes.

She felt naked as he walked towards her; his eyes tracing, undressing her slowly. _Ahm not gonna let this fucking punk get the best of ma! _She thought as she took a fighting stance knowing that if she was going to take him down she had but one chance to do so.

"Look at you all, the so called _Xmen_ ha!" he screamed as he reached Rogue and before she could stop him he took a handful of her hair and pulled her head back exposing her neck. "You're pathetic" he said as he took his hand and slowly cut into her snow white skin with his razor sharp nails. Rouge held back a scream as the blood began to flow down her ripped uniform.

_FUCK! _She screamed in her head, she wanted to die hell for all she knew she was dying. _I only have one shot at this_ she thought as he turned her head so that she was looking at him; wanting to see her life slowly fade. He smiled thinking to himself that he had won, beaten the Xmen that he had been the one to finish them off, when his smile fell. Confusion covered his masked face. He felt hollow, as though his life was being taken out of him, as though the world had just grown suddenly cold. He wanted to sleep, wanted to die. Slowly he dropped the girl that he had been trying to kill who fell to the ground and began breathing heavily as though she was overwhelmed by something. He closed his eyes and let his fatigue take over not fully understanding what had just happened. Above him he could hear a jet, landing on a near by roof top; his last sight of a gruff looking man with metal blades braking through the skin on his hands.

"_Rogue? Rogue look at me, can you hear me?"_

"_Come on stripes stay with us!"_

"_She's lost a lot of blood Logan once we land back at the mansion I must take her into surgery. Can you help the others?" _

"_Just let her absorb me Hank look at her she can barely stay conscious!"_

"_No and even so your healing powers won't give her the blood that she's lost I'm sorry Logan it's --"_

But Rogue could hear no more she was falling, she didn't know where she was any longer nor did she care she was too tired to care. _Am ah dying?_ She wondered as she continued to fall _Ah wish ah could have seen Remy again that jack--_but she was gone.

It had been three weeks since Remy had last seen Rouge, he had looked for her but grew more and more disappointed each time; finding that she was no longer even in her bedroom at nights. _She be avoidin' Remy_ he thought as he walked down the crowded streets his sunglasses hiding his only visible difference from the world. _But why? Remy don' nothing ta deserve dis, she can be so cruel at times_. He crossed the street and walked into a run down looking bar, he wanted to forget about Rouge for a while, or drown his sorrows which ever came first. As Remy walked in he removed his sunglasses; knowing well that he would be welcomed here, different or not.

"What will it be tonight Cajun?" said the bar tender with a fake smile plastered on his ugly, scarred, green face.

"Da usual mon ami" he said and looked around the bar, seeing that the usual were there, like always trying to forget the fact that the world hated them.

"Here" the bar tender said handing him a tall glass of what looked to be straight whiskey. "It's on the house"

Remy looked up at him curiously "Ya never do dat mind tellin' Remy why?"

"That little girlfriend of your's, what's her name Rage or something?"

"Rogue?"

"Yeah, well I saw her on the news, it's a shame what happened" he paused "here wait channel five has been talking about it for a while now; they've got a strong mutant fallowin' or something" he said and turned up the volume on a small, beaten up looking tv set.

"_--and in other news there has been still no information as to the recovery of the mutants that fought in last Tuesday's struggle down town. The mutant who started all of the trouble has been arrested and is awaiting trial for murder in three different counties and destroying pub --" _ the screen faded before she could finish causing the bar tender to hit it with his over sized green fists. He turned around to see what Remy had to say but saw that he was gone, whiskey untouched.

Rogue frowned and closed her eyes tightly as Hank slowly eased the IV back into her swollen arm. "How are you feeling today Rogue?" he asked a frown crossing his face as he looked over her charts.

"Ahm feelin' fine ah just wanna go back to ma room or hell get out of this fucking one!"

"Watch your tongue" said a tired looking Logan, who reentered the room where he had been for the past week, only leaving her side to sleep.

"Ahm sorry but ah should be out of here by now" she said closing her eyes.

"She has a point so what's wrong that you're not telling us bub?" He said as he took his seat next to her bedside once more.

"Rogue you are doing much better but you lost a significant amount of blood you still need more time to heal and the hit you took to your chest still doesn't look too good."

Rogue frowned "Ahm fine" she said as she sat up in her bed and swung her legs over the side causing Logan and Hank to move closer in fear "Look for yer selves if ya don't believe me" she said and stood, for the first time in a week and like Hank and Logan had expected her knees buckled soon after. She closed her eyes tightly, her head throbbing from the pain that was shooting from every part of her body.

"I got ya kid" Logan said as she fell into his arms and he picked her up frowning at how light she had gotten.

"Ah can't stay here Hank" she said not opening her eyes and holding tightly onto Logan overwhelmed that he was finally home. "Please just let ma stay in my room or something; this room is killing ma"

There was a long pause were Rogue dared not open her eyes still. Logan and Hank just looked at her knowing that what she was saying was true. "Alright but you must try and rest more and stop trying to heal so fast, your not Logan you know." He said with a slight laugh.

Rouge smiled as she opened her eyes to find both Hank and Logan looking down at her with still concerned eyes "Fine just take me to my room and Ahll stay in bed, promise"

Logan frowned but never the less left the hospital wing fallowed by Hank; pushing the IV stand that she was still hooked up to.

Remy frowned, the sun had fallen many hours ago but he did not leave his spot in the yard, hidden by the many trees. He had watched her bedroom ever since he had learned of her fall in battle, her light over the time had gone on and off multiple times but he only ever saw her once; being carried like a small child in Logan's arms into her room fallowed by what looked from afar to be life support. _Rogue _he thought as he glanced down at his watch; it was five minutes to two in the morning and still her light was on. _Why the hell won't they jus' let her sleep_ he thought as he paced uneasily trying to pass the time. He frowned as he helplessly looked up at her balcony again and saw her light finally go off _it's about time_ he thought as he began to cross the yard towards the wall, towards her balcony, towards his Rogue.

Rouge stirred uneasily in her sleep, she felt as though she was falling once more and knew that she had to wake up before she hit the ground. Slowly she opened her eyes; her arm ached from the IV's being stabbed into it day after day, her whole body was sore but she wasn't one to complain. She glanced around her room; she almost didn't recognize it when they had first brought her back inside _has it really been that long?_ She thought when she found him; somehow she knew that he was going to be there.

"Hey" she said as she sat up a little and brushed her hair behind her ear revealing to Remy the large bruise that had once been the gash on her forehead.

"Hey" he said back. He was sitting in the chair that Logan had been in only a few hours before; refusing to leave until she had fallen asleep and he knew that she was safe, like a father would.

"How long have ya been watching ma ya stalker?" she asked and smiled lightly but he didn't smile back. "What's wrong?" she asked, frowning and tried to get out of her bed but he was there to push her back down. "Ah can get up if ah want" she said slapping his hand away but he wouldn't allow it.

"Ya got ta take better care of yerself Rogue" he said as he sat down on the edge of her bed not looking at her.

"Ah did perfectly fine in that fight, who do ya think took him down?"

"Yeah well at what fucking price though?!" he yelled slightly and finally looked over at Rogue, seeing the fear that he had put into her eyes. "Sorry" he said and looked away once more

"Have you been crying?" she asked not sure if she wanted the answer or not

"A bit but ah thought ya were dead can ya blame ma?"

Rogue frowned "Ah can take care of myself Remy, ah don't need yer pity ah--"

"Its not pity Rogue!"

"Then what the fuck is it!?" she yelled now not caring if Logan heard or anyone else

"Remy loves ya Rouge he--"

"Oh yeah ya fucking love ma alright ya had sex with a fucking stranger because ya couldn't get it on with ma! Yeah that's fucking love alright!" she could hear some movement in the other rooms now but she didn't care. Remy stood knowing that he had to leave but then Rogue stood too, the IV in her arm snapping out but she didn't seem to notice nor care "Ya love ma so much why ya hurt ma, why ya use ma why ya--" she paused causing Remy to turn and look at her, her face was stone white, her body shaking slightly.

"Rogue, Rogue look at ma!" he yelled as he took her into his arms, her bedroom door opening fallowed by a very pissed looking Logan and Hank but he didn't care "ROGUE!" he screamed as her body grew limp in his arms and her eyes began to roll back.

"Lay her on the bed!" yelled Hank who was at his side before he realized what was happening. He placed her down and was immediately shoved back by Logan who then placed his hands on her limp one "Rogue if you can hear me I need you to absorb Logan right now, listen to me Rouge I need you too absorb him!"

Logan growled "come on stripes!"

Remy frowned, a look of horror crossing his face _what's happening!? _He wanted to scream as he ran around to the other side of her bed and began to hold her head in his hands "What's wrong?!" he yelled to Hank who was looking at Logan with hopeful but disappointed eyes

"She took a serious hit to her chest and it hasn't healed fully yet, she needed just to relax but when has that ever been the case for Rogue" he paused and felt for her pulse "What happened why did she go into shock anyways!?" he yelled at Remy who didn't know what to say nor do, by now the rest of the house was slowly entering her room with them.

Suddenly without warning Logan began to growl in pain "Is she absorbing you?" asked a now present professor who took Remy's place at Rogue's head

Logan groaned his eyes rolling back as his very life began to rip out of him when unexpectedly Rogue screamed her eyes opening wide in horror. Logan collapsed on the floor, his body shaking. "Rogue are you alright?" Hank asked as she closed her eyes again and began to breathe slowly

"Yes" she said not having the energy to say more, she sighed as someone picked her up and placed her back under her covers. Her eyes remaining closed not wanting to know who it was.

Slowly the room began to empty once more "take Logan to his room, he'll need to rest now" said the professor who looked over at Remy with concerned eyes

_I understand that you still love her but you must learn to be mindful of the rest of the house the next time you wish to come and visit her. _He said in his mind causing Remy to look over at him "Is she gonna be okay?" he asked his eyes falling back onto her now sleeping body.

"She should be she just needs to sleep and relax which might not be the easiest thing to do around here."

"Remy can give her his place an' look after her until she gets better" he said not looking over at the man that knew what he had done to her.

"I would say ask her but right now that might not be the easiest thing to do" Remy frowned as he heard the professor's chair turn to leave "there is an empty room next door to this one for you to wait and see what her answer will be in the morning" Remy turned shocked by the professors response but he was already gone.

Good or bad? I tried to make it a bit longer cause I haven't been back in a while but tell me what you think I packed this one full of twists lol hope you liked.


End file.
